grimms_notes_jpfandomcom-20200213-history
Miniature Kingdom
Grimms Notes features a Miniature Kingdom where players can enhance different aspects of their gameplay to their own liking. =General User Interface= The Miniature Kingdom can be accessed from the Home screen by clicking on the floating castle graphics in the middle. This is the Miniature Kingdom. At first there are only 4 plots of land for players to build facilities on, but space to build on can be increased when castle is upgraded up to certain levels. Build Facility Tap on the "Build Facility" button at the bottom right and it will bring you to a list of facilities you can build. Do note that facilities cannot be stored and can only be removed, so please plan which facilities to build first. View the full list of facilities below. It is recommended that you build the Gem Mining Facility first. It requires 75 Gems to build, but you can tap it to get 3 Gems every 24 hours so after 25 days, the cost of the building is compensated for. Increase Minion Tap on the "Increase Minion" button at the bottom right to use Gems to increase minions, which are in charge of upgrading the facilities. More minions means more facilities can be upgraded at the same time. Kingdom Information Tap on the "Kingdom Info" button at the bottom left and a report of all the bonus and boosts you are receiving from the Kingdom will be displayed. = Facilities User Interface = There are several types of facilites. Some can boost the stats of heroes, some can increase storage, some can produce materials, Gems or GOLD and some can enhance other aspects of gameplay. Tap on a facility to access its options. Facility Info Tap on "Info" to view information of each facility's function, or remove the facility. Move Facility Tap on "Move" to move the facility around the available land plots. Facilities cannot be rotated. Upgrade Facility Tap on "Upgrade" to upgrade the facility. Upgrading a facility will consume materials and gold. If you do not have enough materials to upgrade the facility, Gems can be used instead. = List of Facilities = Castle Castle is a special facility that does not need to be built by players and cannot be moved or demolished. It can be upgraded to unlock features, increase followers and increase land plots. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Ultimate Skill Research Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Weapon Research Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Training Facility }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Weapon Storage }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Skill Core Storage }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Material Storage }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} One-Handed Sword Training Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Great Sword Training Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Heavy Weapon & Shield Training Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Spear & Shield Training Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} One-Handed Staff Training Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Grimoire Training Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Two-Handed Staff Training Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Bow Training Centre }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Material Mining Facility }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Golden Chicken Pen }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gem Mining Facility Category:Game Features